


Steak Out

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [11]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Steak Out

**Steak Out**

**Pairing:** Daniel Sousa/Peggy Carter

**Fandom:** Agent Carter

**Word Count:** 256

 

Daniel looked up from the stack of paperwork and looked over towards Peggy sitting at her desk. He smiled. The thought of her had that effect on him.

Peggy looked up and smiled at him. It was like she could sense he was looking at her. She twirled her hair and looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

Daniel stood up and walked over to her desk. “Agent Carter, I was wondering if you would like to go on a recon mission with me.”

Peggy bit down on the pencil in her hand to keep from giggling. She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. She put the pencil down. “Who will we be doing recognizance on? Is it a wanted criminal?”

“His name is Porter House and he has a joint over on Chestnut.” Daniel grinned. “He’s wanted but I don’t know about the criminal thing.”

“I suppose he must have an accomplice.” Peggy opened the drawer and took out her purse. “Are we going to steak him out too?”

“Yeah. His buddy, Spud the Potato is there too.” Daniel watched as Peggy stood up and grabbed her coat. He offered her his arm. “I want to warn you there may be some cream puffs there too.”

“I will deal with the cream puffs. You deal with Spud.” Peggy chuckled. “Do I get overtime for this?”

“Nope but we can work out some comp time.” Daniel hit the button on the elevator.

“I do like comp time.” Peggy leaned against his arm.    


End file.
